The Cost of Fame
by kaayla lovely
Summary: Kayla Monet has scored a role in a new Disney televison show. They say shes going to be a huge star? Can she handle the pressure of fame, school and an everyday teenage life and not fall deeply in love with her co-star American heartthrob Nick Jonas?
1. Star In The Making

_TRAILER:_

_What do you do when you wake up one morning and realize your going to be the newest Disney Channel star?  
__-Well so the company says...  
__That day was today, but __lets__ come back to that._

_My name is Kayla __Monet,  
__Im__ turning sixteen is year  
__and just moved to the big city of Los Angeles one month ago.  
__I moved from Sydney Australia  
__hoping to get move into the acting business.  
__So here I am, __Ready and Raring to go!_

CHAPTER ONE: STAR IN THE MAKING

_You take my breath away  
__with all the things you say  
__You take my words away  
__and now I'm left here standing all alone  
__You take my breath away  
__with all the things you say  
__You take my words away  
__and now I'm left here standing all alone_

Standing All Alone started playing in my plain old boring flip phone. They were all the rave, two months ago.  
But. Arh, whatever. I felt around for my phone on the bedside table, I looked at the time and saw it was only 5.30 AM what the heck, who rings now!? I found my phone and placed to my ear.

_You try hard, you try hard to impress them  
__And__ they look on, they don't even know-_

Arh. The rings deafened my ear so early in the morning. I guess it wasn't the- oh man it was the alarm! I shoot up remember what it was today and the first day of shooting was today. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom connected to my new bedroom, my new house, my new country. Moving half way across the earth –from Australia to America was worth it, if I got my own walk in wardrobe and bathroom. Oh Yeah. I have both now! I quickly showered and shorten my usual 20 minute shower to a quick 7 minute one. I picked out some sweat pants and a jumper, some comfy and warm. It wasn't like a was wearing them while shooting a got to wear, Sophie Bartlett, my roll on the new television show J.O.N.A.S I play I young spy spying on the Jonas Brothers a new music band, I guess she's the evil girl trying to get evidence of them being spies. I haven't met the Jonas Brothers yet –I only heard about them though the audition. I don't know what they look like only there music. I can't wait to meet them! I ran back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair, it was a nice amber colour, like a mix between blonde and brown –it gave me a natural highlight sort of colour. Once my hair was almost fully dried I turned off the hairdryer. I let my hair hang natural out and didn't do anything more. The hair stylists and make-up artists would just take it out and re-do it anyway.

"Kayla! Come on were going to be late! Are you ready?" My mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Ermm. Yes!" I grabbed my phone and slipped into my track pants and headed out the door.

Mum was waiting in the car, I punched in the numbers for the house alarm and run out to the black Holden Clubsport out the back.

"Okay, so don't forget that you have a interview with Popstar! next after the shooting. So I was going to drop you off but Denise is going to now, Nick has an interview about clearing up rumours of something. So Denise will take you and Nick. Got it?"

"Got it. But who is Denise" I asked.

"Denise is Nick's mum." Mum replied. Okay now I feel stupid.

"Oh and Nick's the youngest right?" I think he was the one my age?

"Yes. He is your age! And you're going to be nice to Nick, Joe and Kevin –the whole family! Everyone!" He said. Whoa, I guess she didn't sleep well last night...

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!?" I asked. She didn't reply but she nodded her head, focusing on driving.

We arrived at the studio no more then 10 minutes later. I was rushed off to get into my 'Sophie Barlett' clothes. Laura –the clothes people thingy whatever you what to call it let me pick what clothes I thought Sophie should have. This was the first episode and she was going into school as a Australian exchange student but really she was a Australian spy working for Penny Lakes, cute name, evil lady. Laura helped me get the right clothes for Sophie's personality and I changed into them.

"Oh you look wonderful! I'm so glad they picked you for Sophie!" Laura complimented, oh she was so nice!

"Thanks! I'm glad they picked me to!" I smiled brightly. I was wearing my spy suit –well Sophie's spy suit but hey, what's mine is hers! The suit was grey and black camouflage, I'm thinking she took her job very seriously. Just then a boy with curly brown hair came in and smiled a award winning smile.

"Hey Laura!" The boy said.

Laura turned around and smiled. "Hey Nick! Have you got fitted yet?"

"Um nar I haven't yet. Mum told me to tell Kayla Monet something," Nick turned to me. "Im guessing your Kayla?" He asked. Oh boy! He talked to me! Oh well I better say something...

"Um Yes I'm Kayla." I said.

Cool, I'm Nick." Nick his the guy I'm going to Popstar! with...yay!

"Hi!" I said I was still a little nervous. But can you really blame me!

"Oh yeah! Mum said to remind you that your coming with me at 1PM to go to Popstar! Studio's, so do you want to meet me at the kitchen at about 12.30 so we can grab something to eat?"

"We have a kitchen here?" Whoa. Wait. No. Answer the poor boy! "Sure. I better go get my make-up for shooting! So I'll see you at 12.30?"

"Ye-yes. 12.30. I'm going to makeup as well." We both walked out together and in seconds we were at the hair and makeup room. We went our separate ways and I met my makeup artists, Lyra she said that she everyone had there our artist and she was mine – I was happy about that.

"Have you met Nick yet?" Lyra asked.

"Yes his nice" I replied while she continued putting eyeliner in my eyes.

"Really?" She lifted a perfectly pencilled eye-brow. "Anything apart from nice?" She smirked. Oh I know what she's talking about! I frowned at her playing dumb.

"Oh come on you know what I mean!" Lyra said. It wasn't weird talking to her about boys because she was only about 18 or 19. I continued to act like I had no-idea what she was talking about.

"I can totally picture you two together!" She said still smirking. Lyra made her hands into the shape of a heart. Oh she's a dork!

"You dork!" I said now I was smirking! Ha. "Am I done?"

"Yeah are you! Oh yes your done." I jumped up from the seat and got to the door when Lyra yelled out.

"We will talk about this later!"

I smiled and walked out and walked over to the hair section.

They straighten my wavy hair and put half up half down type of style and BAM I was now Sophie.

We had filmed 2 episodes. I had changed hairstyles 4 times and I had changed clothes 8 times. Wow.

It was almost 12.30 so I headed over to the kitchen/lunch place and sat down. I looked around for Nick but saw him no where I took out my phone and started texting Chloe Steaden, she was my best friend even though she still lived in Australia. Chloe was a model turned actress. That's how I met her, she played the classic mean girl while I played the mean girl's sidekick in the television movie 'Give Me Wings'. Since then we have been the best of friends. Like sisters.

_To: Chloe Cakes  
__Ello__ girly __hows__ oz? __And u?__ - Love Kayla. Cat_

I sent the message and looked up to find Nick walking over to me. His hair was messily cute and he was wearing a blue and green checker button up shirt and black skinny leg jeans, I had also changed into a white oversized t-shirt and demin shorts.

"Hey!" He said happily.

"Hi! You were so good today!" I said and he blushed. Aww. So cute. Least I'll have something to tell Lyra.

He laughed sweetly, "You were to and very evil also!" He replied...and now it was my turn to blush. Great...

"So what are we eating today?" He asked. Funny way to say something, but I was in America now. Better get used to it.

"Erm maybe a sandwich. What about you?" I said looking over the menu.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Want to go order now?" I nodded and we headed over to the lady serving.

"Hi. Can I please have a ham sandwich and..." He looked over at me.

"Oh and a vegemite sandwich." I said and Nick looked over at me strangely. The lady looked up at me.

"Vegemite? We haven't had an Australian here in a while. Let me go check if we still have some." The lady said and she turned and left. Oh now I understand why his looking at me strangely.

"Vegemite?" He questioned.

"Umm yes." I said and smiled.

"Your a weird girl." He said and I laughed –I got that a lot.

"I know but I'm also an Australian girl!" All Australian's love vegemite! Got to say that!

"Your really Australian?" He questioned. Well that's weird, as I do play the Australia exchange student on his OWN show! I gave him a confused look. It was confusing! "Sorry, I just mean that I thought like most of the girls you had put on a Australian accent."

"Oh right..."

The lady returned and told us that she had vegemite and the sandwiches were ready. We grabbed them and left together and Lyra past us and winked at me. Oh boy. Now she will be nagging me about what happened. I can see it now...

A/N: I Dont Own The Jonas Brothers or J.O.N.A.S!I do own Kayla and Chloe

Okaay so please R&R. Tell me what you think!


	2. The Interview Date

_TRAILER__What do you do when you wake up one morning and realize your going to be the newest Disney Channel star?__-Well so the company says...__That day was today, but __lets__ come back to that._

_My name is Kayla __Monet,__Im__ turning sixteen is year__and just moved to the big city of Los Angeles one month ago.__I moved from Sydney Australia__hoping to get move into the acting business.__So here I am__Ready and Raring to go!_

CHAPTER TWO: THE INTERVIEW DATE

Nick and I made own way to a pretty lady with brown curly hair much like Nicks.

"Hello, You must be Kayla!" She said.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you Mrs. Jonas."

"Oh dear you can call me Denise!" She was so nice!

All three of us walked over to a big black limo parked in the studios parking lot.

"Wow!" I said as I sat down on the comfy seats in the back. The limo was huge with a T.V, bar, spar bath –nar just kidding.

"Is this your first time?" Nick asked as I was still looking around the limo with the biggest grin in my face.

"Huh, Oh yes!" I said coming out my trance. Nick handed me my vegemite sandwich and I unwrapped it from its white paper, Nick was also doing the same. I took my first bite and tasted the delicious black/brown spread. I haven't had vegemite in ages! I looked over at who was giving with a very odd look. He hadn't touched his sandwich yet me it was sitting unwrapped and all in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I cant believe you just ate that!" Nick said. Still starring at me in shock. I guess he judged the colour the the vegemite –black and brown.

"Oh come on taste it!" I said sticking the sandwich in front of his face.

"No way! Australians are weird!" He said sticking his nose up. Such a drama queen and I had only known him for a day!

"Stop being a drama queen!" I said using the best British accent I could do.

"Oh fine. But you have to try an American food when we get back!"

"Deal!" And then of course I stuck the sandwich right up in his face again. He took hold of the sandwich and scrunched his nose and took a small nibble. He unscrunched his nose and looked down at the sandwich in surprise. I watch him closely as he took a bigger bite and when the sandwich was almost half way though I stole the sandwich back.

"Hey!" Nick said. I knew he would like it!

"It's my sandwich!" I fought back.

" Oh. Well that stuff tastes better then it looks!"

"Im a happy little vegemite for breakfast, morning tea..." I went along singing the vegemite theme song and Nick grew back the odd expression on his face.

"You. Are. So. Weird." Nick said very slowly showing his point.

"I know!" I said with a big cheesy grin.

The limo pulled to a stop and we got out and headed into the Popstar! Studios. The studio was amazing had coloured walls and framed posters with messages from the stars: Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Emily Osment and Cody Linley but my favourite one was a boy with dark brown curly hair –Nick Jonas. I went and looked at it and Nick followed.

"Oh sure come stare at the poster then the real thing is right be hide you! Nick said playfully. He smiled and laughed which made me smile and laugh as well. I blushed as he said that and continued looking at all the posters. I lady came out with a clipboard and said that we were going to have our photo shoots first. Nick and I went separate ways and I got my hair straightened and it looked longer and thinner then ever. I loved it like that. My makeup was done and I went back to the wardrobe people who let me pick out something to wear. I picked a long sleeved v-neck shirt that had navy blue and white stipes on it and some demin skinny leg jeans with knee high boots over the top. I thought all the clothes were awesome and wished I could have taken them all back home, but sadly I couldn't. Aw Darn.

I walked back to the main chill-out zone as I called it, my boots clicking along the tiled floor. I saw Nick sitting on the couch flicking though some T.V channels drinking Red Bull.

"Hey!" I said coming up behind him he jumped and almost spilled his Red Bull.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!"

"Well that's what you get for drinking Red Bull, it gives you wings!" I said making a halo with my fingers and placing them on top of Nick's curls. We both laughed and a man with a High-Tec camera came in.

"Okay Kayla you will go first then Nick and then I went both of you guys together. Sound alright?"

"Why will both of us be together?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because were going to interview you _both together_ on J.O.N.A.S" He said. Oh right of course... Stupid Kayla. Why cant you just shut your yap, before they think your a total toss-pot! I gave my-self I little pep talk –It always helped.

After my single shots were done I watched Nick's he was smiling showing no-teeth but I keep doing stupid thing making him smile with his teeth. Five minutes later, It was time for our photo shoot so I walked over to Nick unsure of what to do with him, as I had only knew him a day. But we did seem to just_...click._The photographer came back and Nick placed his arm around me and we smiled for some others we just did stupid random funny things until we were done and Nick and I were looking at the photos we took on the computer. They were pretty funny good ones. But in all of them we were always laughed of looking happy. His seriousness had gone.

It was time for our interview and there was a video camera set up in front of us as well us a young looking lady. We got straight into the questions and the first couple were aimed at Nick. She asked about the tour and Camp Rock until she turned to me.

"Kayla, what made you audition for the roll of Sophie?" The lady asked. I looked at Nick and he smiled warmly.

"As you might know Sophie is the Australian exchange student but she is really spying on the Jonas boys. So there was a lot of action being a spy and that's what I love. But I also loved her act of sweetness but really hiding her evilness. So yeah. She plays a few hearts." I replied looking over at Nick.

The lady moved into the next question. "We have heard some rumours..." Oh great. I love rumours –not. "that you two are possibly dating?"

Nick and I looked at each and blushed. Oh gosh. This is on camera! "No, Erm were not. We only met today. So were still getting so know each other." I said. Oh but how _I wish_ we were...wait. What am I thinking! _I cant_ like my co-star! That's not. Not right! Is it..?


	3. American Wish

**Okay 3****rd**** Chapter is here! Also It would be really nice if people could review even if you don't like it just tell me what I can approve on and such. It would really mean the world! So I thank everyone who reads, reviews and favorites. It does mean ALOTT! Also it usually takes about 3-4 days for me to write chapters with balancing homework and school and sport and stuff. LOL. **

CHAPTER THREE: AMERICAN WANTS

The lady asked more questions to me, about leaving Australia, the acting business and she asked a lot of questions about my idols and facts. I was currently filling out a 'All About Me' and 'My Top 10' form that was going to be in the magazine.

_Full Name: __kayla ashlee monet_

_Birth Date: __6__th__ june 1992_

_Hometown: __sydney, australia_

_Favourite Food: __vegemite sandwich_

Nick laughed as a finished writing about my favourite food and I turned around to see him looking over my shoulder. I poked his cheek and laughed, so did me. As I turned back to the next question on the 'All About Me' form. My eyes widened to see.

_Celebrity Crush: _

Oh Boy. Did I really have to answer this with my celebrity crush looking over my shoulder...Can you see Awkward! I racked my brains for the cute boy with blonde hair and green/blue eyes in the poster in the main entrance of the studio...Cody someone...Cody Linley! Yes that was it. I quickly wrote down his name and moved onto the next sheet of paper, the 'My Top 10' form.

_Favourite Store: __forever 21_

_Favourite Movie: __harry potter!_

_Favourite Song: __spray on pants __–__kisschasy, iris __–__goo goo dolls, only hope -switchfoot_

_Favourite Color: __blue and green_

_Favourite Actor: __johny depp_

_Favourite Actress: __nicole kidman_

_Favourite Disney Character: __pooh bear :)_

_Favourite Book: __harry potter, gossip girl_

_Favourite Sport: __tennis !_

_Favourite Subject: __english, art, sport_

I finished the last question and Nick stole the paper looking over my answers.

"You really do like Harry Potter, hey?" He asked.

"Yes! I love them!" I answers and he laughed at my eagerness of 'Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived!'

We ended up leaved at around 4PM and we were both full of energy still. I think that Red Bull did some damage to him... We pulled into a large house and got out quickly this wasn't my house and it defiantly wasn't the film set.

"Erm. Denise where are we?" I asked.

"This is our house. Your Mums going to pick you up from here." She answered while unlocking the front door. Why, I have no idea there was clearly people in there, you could see them and hear them.

"Denise, there are people inside!?"

"Yes, Joe and Kevin are babysitting Frankie. Joe needs to be locked in while Paul and I are out. He gets a little...well Joe-Like." We both laughed and walked inside to be greeted by a young boy about the age of 7 maybe 8.

"Frank this is Kayla." Nick said.

Frankie's eyes widened. "But I thought her name was Sophie!?" He asked cutely. He stared at me with big puppy dog eyes_. Aw!_

"I play Sophie on your brother's show. But my real name is Kayla!" I said bending down to his level.

"Oh. Hi! Your pretty!" He answered.

"Thankyou." I answer turning a shade redder, since the whole Jonas family was watching.

"Erm, this is Joe and Kevin and my dad, Paul!" Nick said. We all said our hello's and shook hands.

"I saw you acting with Nick and Chels, shame we didn't have any scenes with you!" Joe said.

For the rest of the night. We played Guitar Hero and hang around in the media room until it was 7.30PM when my Mum arrived. The whole Jonas family and my Mum and I were standing by our car saying our goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Denise asked my Mum, Lyne.

"No we cant tonight. I have dinner on at home and I don't want to burn down the house!" Mum said and everyone laughed apart from me.

"She's almost done it before!" I said. But oh how I wish we could stay! Nick and I had gotten really close. He was probably my best friend here in American and my second best friend in the whole. Yeah, that's how close.

The drive back was silent and I was really tired. Once we were home I didn't have dinner but I made my way up to my room. I grabbed my pyjamas and cleaned my teeth- the usual and jumped into bed. The whole night I didn't sleep, I was thinking about Nick, the interview, the photo shoot. Was I starting to like him as more then I friend? Well. He was gorgeous, a great singing, funny, kind, gentle –he was perfect. No No No. Lets think why not to like him! His rumoured to be dating Miley Cyrus and oh I have nothing. He was perfect and I want to spend so much more time with him! Oh. I guess I have the same wants as 96 of American girls.


	4. An Uninvited Guest

_Okay. I know I haven't updated in a while so I'll try and make this chapter really long. Also thanks to the amazing person who reviewed. They really make me happy and want to make this story better then ever!_

I woke up to the next morning with one new messages on my sidekick.

_From: Chloe Cakes_

_Oh sorry i didn't reply. I was shooting. im so bored without u.  
and Aus is okay lol. When r u coming is visit?! Better come soon!  
love CC.x_

When am I visiting? Good question. 

_To: Chloe Cakes_

_Im so bored without you! Well i met a really cool guy his names  
Nick but i miss u so much! I want to come visit maybe when we have  
finished the first season of JONAS. I'll ask mum!  
Kayla Cat.x_

I send the message back and jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. 

"MUMMM!" I yelled from my bedroom door.

"In the kitchen!" She replied.

I ran down the hallway and into the kitchen and looked down at my pink Mickey Mouse pyjamas.

"When can I go home?" I asked still not looking up from my pyjamas. 

"If by home you mean Australia. Where going to promote our album over there soon." Nick said.

Wait NICK!? What's he doing here? Nick Jonas. In my house. I don't have a problem with it. But I have I problem about being in my darn pink Mickey Mouse pyjamas with my hair looking like I had just gone and had a fight with a tiger, but. No. I'm okay. The boy I like standing there looking beautiful. Me looking like, Erm, well me?!

"Um –yes Australia. Erm I'm going to go get changed now." I said oh-so-calmy. Which I couldn't believe since my insides were yelled at me, _You Idiot_! While walking up the stairs a heard my Mum and Nick laughing. Oh great, everyone gang up against me!

I changed quickly and run back downstairs. Where I saw Mum sitting at the table...by herself. No Nick!?

"Hello vegemite!" She said brightly. I mean what your thinking why the heck is she calling her vegemite. Well its because we have weird and wonderful nicknames for each other. Mines vegemite and Mum's is Butter. Weird I know...

"Hi." She must have realized what I was thinking.

"Nick said to come over when your ready." 

"Ermm okay. But I dunno where he lives."

"He lives next door, the white house with the black roof and fountain out the front." Next door!' Wow. Take that 96 of American girls Im going to Nick JONASSS house. I thought very proud of myself. Ha!

"Bye!" I yelled running upstairs to get my jacket.

I ran back down the stairs and out the door. Nicks house was on the left of mine and as I approached the door I felt sort of nervous. I didn't have to knock because the next minute I was pulled into the house by non other then Nick Jonas himself. 

"Your here!" I greeted me with a huge bear hug, but hey! I wasn't complaining!

"Yes I am!" I returned just as brightly. "If you don't mind me asking why were you at my house this morning?" I added.

"Well it was about a surprise!" He said dragging me into the living room where there whole family was sitting. They all looked up and greeted me with hi, hello.

"G'Day Mate!" Joe said putting on a horrible Australian accent. 

"Hi Joe!" I said laughing. Nick and Kevin were already doubled over in laughing. It was pretty funny!

"Oh come on Kay! Talk Aussieeee I know your just talking American!" Joe said making everyone crack up when more. 

I sighed and started thinking about something to say. Joe took a drink out of his water bottle and I decided to say...

"You are gunna crack a fruity." I said very plainly laughing at the look on his face it was defiantly something he didn't know! 

"Um. What does it mean!!" I begged. Oh poor, poor boy.

"Go look it up if you don't know!" Kevin said.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked Kevin.

"Of course not! I wish though..." He said and we all laughed. Joe had run off to find out what it meant. Kevin left and now it was me and Nick, alone. 

"Hey. Um do you want to come up to my room?" Nick asked. I smiled oh he was so cute! Is it bad to have a crush on your co-star? Defiantly.

"Sure." I said and followed Nick up the stairs and into a medium sized room with royal blue walls and extremely neat..everything. Everything was organized and placed carefully. I was scared to touch anything, not wanting to make it 'messy'. 

"Wow." I said looking around in amassment. Could a fifteen year old boy really have a room this neat!? Answer: Yes. 

"I know its really neat. Kevin and Joe think I'm weird but I like to be neat well not really its just when I got something out I put it away but I guess that's weird but I don't think its really that weird. Its just-" Nick rambled on. 

"Do you want a bullet to bite on?" I asked him and cracked a giggle at his confused expression. Using Australian slang was fun around these boys!

"I was trying to said stop raving on!" I smiled and he did one of those dreamy Jonas smirk's back that make every girl melt and it was defiantly working on me.

"What did you say to Joe downstairs?" 

"I told him he was going to crack a fruity, meaning he was going insane, weird. You know?" 

"Ohhh!" He said and we both started laughing again. 

"What was the surprise?" I asked, did he really think I'd forget!

"Come on downstairs I think everyone should tell you."

"Okay" We both went downstairs to find, no one home. There was a note on the bench. I picked it up and Nick and I read over it.

_Dear Lovebirds,_

_Mates, we have gone over to Kayla's for a while. Have fun!_

_Love, Super Joey! _

Oh that boy and his fake Australian accent. We were both still a little blushed from reading the first line but soon got over it. It was Joe Jonas. He was like that!

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Umm do you want to go to the park?" 

"Yeah. Good idea. You write a note I'll get my phone." Nick said. I nodded my head and looked for a pen and started to write.

_Nick and I have gone to the park down the street, hope that okay! –Kayla_

I signed my name it put it where Joe's note was sitting.

Nick came back and we headed out the door and past our houses. I looked up to my window to see Joe in my room watching TV and I really do hope that's all he was doing. My room. Girl things. Boy in girl's room. Not Good!


	5. The Tour Teller

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while  
I was pretty busy over Easter, but I got time to post today!  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW  
I do read them!  
Thanks __**feroshguiltypleasure **__for the awesome and supporting reviews!_

_**CHAPTER FIVE – THE TOUR TELLER**_

Nick and I arrived at the park five minutes later we were both currently sitting on the benches facing each other playing '20 Questions'.

"What's your favourite band?" Nick asked me.

"Umm. I'm going to have to say Fall Out Boy?" I said. "What about you?" I added.

"Switchfoot but Fall Out Boy comes in second." Nick said laughing. He stopped laughing and looked at me, I couldn't stop looking at him. But anyone who has meet Nicholas Jonas would know that. I knew what was about to happen and I knew I liked him more then a friend but I wasn't ready and I don't think he was. Just one of those moments. Man, I hate those stupid 'moments'!

I snapped my head but round hoping things weren't going to get awkward.

"Where's your home town?" I asked breaking the silence.

"New Jersey, its pretty nice there I miss it but we get to visit sometimes."

"Lucky..." I said sadly. As much as I loved America I missed Australia and everyone in it. America was so different, I felt so out of place sometimes. I had never been one of _those_ girls, you know the died blonde, fake tan, fake barbie supermodel girls. Nar. I was the blondish brunette, blue eyes and fair skin, and here in America there seemed to be a lot more of _those_ girls...But I was here and I was acting, doing what I loved and that's all that mattered. Getting a major crush on my co-star wasn't part of the plan either.

"Where a bout's in Australia did you live in?" Nick asked me I guess he sensed the sadness in my eyes. Damn eyes, there always a give away!

"Brizzie but I was born in Sydney." I sighed. Man I miss everyone I thought over and over again.

"Brizzie? It sounds like a type of fast food?" Nick said with a confused look on his face making him look cuter then ever!

"Brisbane! Boy you better get used to my Aussie slang!" I replied both of us laughing, this was defiantly a picture perfect moment.

"I will! But if Joe continues to talk like you. I'm gunna crack a fruity!" He started laughing but I just kept looking at him.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" I said trying to keep a straight face. He just laughed and playfully hit me softly on the arm, so we were both laughing hard and the sun was going down so we walked slowly back to the Jonas household, me dreaming about what? Absolutely nothing.

Once we were back at the Jonas house nobody was home yet. We walked over to my house, remembering the letter Joe had written. I opened the door and saw Denise, Kevin, Joe and Frankie all sitting in the living room, as Nick and I walked in all eyes turned to us or maybe more me.

"Kayla!" Mum said happily. "We need to talk." She said simply but still happily. My mother could always put a million emotions into the slightest sentence, I tell you. She could be an amazing actress, the next Angelina Jolie, but slightly older.

"Oh man..." I said. 'We need to talk...' that was one thing no teenage girl wanted to hear from anyone, not there boyfriend, mother or even friend.

"Oh no this is amazing news!" Denise said. I felt slightly embarrassed about the fact I thought it was that other thing the mothers wanted to talk about...yes that 'other' thing. Ew!

"What's the news?" I asked trying to hurry the topic along.

"Well we are going to Australia to promote the boys since Disney isn't big over there-" My eyes grew bigger by the second was I really going home?! Well for awhile. "and we thought you could come on tour with us as well since your Mum said you were feeling a little homesick." Holy. Thankyou god!

"No way!" I said jumping up and down and running around hugging every single Jonas family member that was in my house. Oh my gosh I have to tell Chloe! I grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him down the hall into my bedroom.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I opened my bedroom door.

"Calling Chloe!" I yelled happily still jumping up and down.

"Erm okay." He said. Of course he didn't know who Chloe was, well he will soon!

I grabbed my laptop and checked the time, it was almost six o'clock at night here that would make it around nine o'clock in the morning in Oz. I signed into my account on iChat and rang Chloe's computer. Turning on the webcam and speaker I put head sets on Nick's ears and mine. After about three minutes Chloe answered and she popped onto screen. There was the girl a missed so dearly and though soft and gentle blue eyes dancing with joy and her shoulder length glossy hair done so professionally. Whoa she must be going to a party! From her window I could see the beautiful Australian weather, fine and sunny. I looked out my window and saw sad and cold American weather; I wouldn't call it to beautiful...Man I miss home!

"CHLOEE!" I yelled.

"KAYLAA!"

"ARRHH!" We both screamed. I saw out of the corner of my eye Nick cringe at the high pitch loudness of our voices. I giggled and pushed Nick into the view of the webcam.

"Um Hi." Nick said shyly. Oh great! Now he turns shy!

"Chloe this is Nick, Nick, Chloe." I said and they both smiled and waved.

"Is this the boy you were-" Chloe started but I cut her off stubbornly.

"Sh-" I quickly hushed her. "Guess what!?"

"What!?"

"I'm coming to see you!"

"I know!" She said. Huh?

"What do you mean, why, when how?"

"Well this morning –your time and my 3AM time meaning SLEEPY time! Your Mum and Nick called me and told me!" He both laughed at her expression; she never did like getting up in the mornings! Hold on. Nick knew! He didn't tell me sooner!

"Wait. This Nick? Nick Jonas?" I said still clueless. The curly haired boy beside me looked down at his hands shyly. Ha! He thought I was going to be mad!

"Yes. The boy you-" Once again I cut her off...clueless that girl was..Clueless.

"Ahem." I said and she quietened at my tone. "Nick-o when are we going again?" I asked turning to Nick.

"Oh um about two weeks, once season one is finished." He said looking relieved about the fact I didn't seem mad.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Oh sorry I gotta go!" Chloe said suddenly.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously referring to her dressed up clothes.

"I'm going to a cast party with Brad!" She said excitedly. Aw that's cute. Chloe and Brad were the cutest couple in Australia, they are in all the magazines and always on Australian talk shows. Brad Clifford was a actor on the show Home and Away, he played a poor boy named Chad who was in love with a rich girl named Taylor, played of course by Chloe but they weren't just on love in the small screen they had both 

grown to like and even love each other in real life. Brad was nice but got big headed at times but he was mostly a sweet boy, although he made A LOT of mistakes...

"Okay well have fun! Love you Chlo!"

"Bye!" Nick said.

"Bye guys see you soon!" She replied. "Nice meeting you Nick!" She added. Nick smiled and I turned off the webcam and got up from my desk.

I can't believe this in two weeks I'm going on tour! With my best friend, co-star and possible crush.


	6. The Unlikely Couple

Hey hey!  
well im going to try make this chapter  
REALLLYY long for you guys!

**review, it makes me smile **

_**OWNAGE: I don't own Miley Cyrus, Jonas family, Disney, or the song GNO, ect.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX – THE UNLIKELY COUPLE **_

If I didn't tell you that was the slowest two weeks of my life, I'd probably be lying. The days dragged on and the hours felt like days. But it was finally Friday, the third of May, the starting date of the tour. I was currently running around the house, finding last minute things for the tour. Funny those two weeks felt like years but right now time was going so fast you could probably watch it run by. I hadn't seen the Jonas' all week, apart from doing scenes together. We had both been so busy doing interviews and everything else that came with the fame territory. As for Joe, Kevin and Nick they were still as popular as ever, while I had that normal life where once and again people would tell me I was the girl from the interview or the magazine, which I of course knew. Once we landed in Australia I knew things would be different. The reason? Australia was very different to America. No body hardly listened or watched Disney. Only little eight year olds still caught up in the fantasy of magic and Santa Claus. I was very famous in Australia, not bragging but much more famous then the Jonas Brother and Miley Cyrus. Yes, it was true. Disney wasn't huge! If you asked an Australian sixteen year old girl who was Miley Cyrus she would have given you a strange look and walk away, asking an American sixteen year girl old you would have gotten another strange look for not knowing who she was! I guess you can say, I was the Miley Cyrus of Australia, or Miley Cyrus was the Kayla Monet of America. Whatever you want to say.

It was now 1.12PM and I was ready and waiting for the Jonas family to pick me up. At last I heard a car pull up, grabbing my 4 suitcases, one by one of course I made my way outside when the oh-so-gentlemen like Jonas Brothers came out. Joe and Nick gladly helped me with my suitcases and Kevin took the ones out of my hands, leaving me with my overnight bag, it was packed with games, books, toys and well pretty much anything to entertain me.

"Hey!" I said to the guys once everything was packed inside Kevin's blue car. They all returned with waves and hello's. Joe jumped into the front passenger's seat, Kevin taking the drivers seat and Nick and I in the back with some of the luggage sitting on top of us. Unfortunately, it was Joe's suitcase and he clearly wasn't a light packer.

"Arh! Joe did you put bricks in here or something!" I asked referring to the amount of weight his suitcase was.

"That's only one of them! I've got the other two on me!" Nick said. Joe turned around and shot us both dead stairs and turned up the music.

"_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you"_

I started singing to Miley Cyrus' GNO. Soon I was joined by Joe and Kevin. Nick however was looking out of the window, grabbed his hand and squeezed it sending a look asking if he was okay. He squeezed back and started humming the guitar solo.

"_Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night"_

Nick, Joe, Kevin and I all sang, of course getting strange looks and laughing boys from other cars, but we didn't care. By the time the song was finished Nick was smiling brightly and laughing with the rest of us. But of course being me and my nosey self I couldn't help me wonder. _Why was Nick so gloomy once the song came on?_ I'll have to ask him, but if he doesn't answer there is always Joe!

"We are here!" Called Kevin as we got out of the car. As we walked inside the airport Denise, Frankie and Paul were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting from us.

"Good luck darlings!" Denise said hugging us all lovingly. Mr. Jonas, herself and Frankie weren't coming since Frankie was starting school and Mr. Jonas had meeting about upcoming movies and J.O.N.A.S filming. We were touring Australia for three months, starting at Sydney –my hometown. You could say I was nervous about going home and you'd be right. I left everything here; I quit Home & Away- my fame claim. It started everything! I left it for bigger and better things. The cast and everyone understood and still I now felt guilt coming back. I felt sick. Really sick. Yet here I was a small star in America's eyes but a huge Australian star in the inside.

Joe, Nick, Kevin and I all made our way to the plane after giving our luggage to the worker.

"Kevin, have you got our tickets?" I asked.

"You won't need any!" Joe answered. I sent the boys a confused look.

"Kay, Come with me!" Nick said, still that same smile from the car was stuck on his face and it hadn't left it either. Nick dragged me into the plane passing another smiling waitress.

"Hello Mr. Jonas! Haven't seen you in awhile!" The lady said. She was about twenty, long legs and a slim frame with long black shiny hair and dark brown chocolate eyes, she was overall very pretty.

"Hey Emma!" Nick said brightly greeting his old friend. "This is Kayla Monet," He said introducing me to Emma. "She's one of our best friends!" Nick added making me smile goofily and giving me butterflies. Damn Butterfly's.

We continued walking on the stairs and entered the planes doors and around the corner I realized this wasn't a plane for anyone, it was their plane!

"Whoa Mate!" I said jumping around the plane looking at everything, Nick sat back laughing. "You have your own PLANNEE!"

"Sure do." He said calmly putting on that signature-girl-melting Jonas smirk. I sat down next to him. If I kept standing and he kept that smirk on his face my knees would have weakened and I would have fallen. Stupid smirk.

"So Mr. Jonas what shall we do?" I ask him putting on my famous smirk. Okay it wasn't famous, like his.

"Well I have a present for you." Nick said. Gah! He brought me a present! He unzipped his backpack and slipped something behind his back.

"Well I thought since we would be in Australia, they wouldn't have an American magazine, so this morning a went out and brought..." Nick said showing me a present he had behind his back. It was the addition of Popstar! the one that we were interviewed in. There was a picture of Nick and I on the cover with:

'_Nick and Kayla, Dating?'_

"Nick." I said looking him in the eyes! The present wasn't much, but it showed he cared and that meant the world to me.

"I know its not much but its our first interview and her first time being in an American magazine so I thought you'd like it but if you don't its oka-" Nick rambled on.

"I love it! Plus its heaps! It shows you care!" I said cutting him up while still looking him plainly in the eyes. We both continued looking into each others eyes, I broke the contact, once again.

"Lets read it!" I said flipping to the page where Nick and I stood, in the middle of laughing –the one where we were both smiling and laughing both showing our teeth, something new for Nicky Boy!

_When we heard about Nick Jonas and Kayla Monet possibly dating we had to ask the stars  
for ourselves. Australian darling Kayla Monet, has the new role as the love  
interest for Nick and Joe. Whoa lucky girl, however asking her about them dating  
they both turned six shades darker bushing and said; "No, Erm were not. We only met today. So were still getting so know each other." Kayla tells us. However recently Nick Jonas was in the studio and  
when we asked if he liked anyone he nodded his head slowly however would only tell us  
that this lucky girl is indeed in the cast. J.O.N.A.S or Camp Rock cast? He wouldn't say,  
Could it possibly be Demi Lovato, the star in Camp Rock currently dating Haunting Hour hottie  
Cody Linley or the cute new Australian J.O.N.A.S girl Kayla Monet? We bet on Miss Monet!  
Have your say: Would you rather Nick dating Demi or Nick dating Kayla?  
Will the song, Australia finally come reality?  
Vote on the Popstar! Website poll! _

I reread the article and I'm guessing Nick was to since he didn't pull away.

"You know, they still think we are dating?!" I said slightly amazing at how they twisted the words.

"Uh yeah, I guess they do. But who cares, I'm not going to let them ruin our lives!" Nick said a little over reactively.

"Nick, are you okay?" I asked just as Kevin and Joe came walking towards us. Nick still had the look of surprise plastered all over his face. Joe laughed and stole the magazine from my hands. I watched Kevin and Joe read the article and Joe face lit up while he placed the magazine back down on the coffee table.

"Joe?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied, the goofy look still hadn't wiped off his face.

"You okay mate?"

"I'm going to vote!" He said happily and started crackling with laughter as he walked off to go vote: Demi or Kayla? Strange boy.

"Anyway, Nick are you okay?" Kevin asked while watching Nick closely. Nick however was gawking out the window looking at the clouds in the sky. Wow, I forgot we where travelling all the way back home- Australia. Gah. Butterflies again. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Kevin waved a hand in front of Nick's eyes sending him out of his trance and into reality.

"What?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Are you okay? You seem a little erm, spaced?"

"What? Yeah! I'm fine. I'm going to sleep in the bunks and you know sleep because that's what you do in bunks because uh, yeah. Bye!" Nick said backing out of the room.

"Kev, what's wrong with him!?" I asked. "He was fine till he saw that article!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was right for once?"

"Huh?" I asked clearly confused. _Nick didn't like me? Did he? No, possibly not._

"Think about it." Kevin said before leaving the room.

"Arh boy brains!" I murmured before flipping myself upside down on the couch thinking about what Kevin said, my brains battling it out was tiering and I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. A Plane Ride Of Confessions

_Finally 7__th__ CHAPTER!  
okay some people are asking question  
so here are the answers!  
Yes I do live in Australia, its very pretty over here  
but I wish I lived in America. America-so much more exciting! LOL_

_Anyway Thanks for everyone's reviews, they make me happy!  
Also I'm trying to get around 5 or more review so help me!  
THANKYOU! REVIEW!_

I woke up to a soft and gentle nudge. Opening my eyes I saw a godly looking boy with brown curly hair and deep sensitive brown eyes, wait that's Nick. I was official the most stupid person alive. Yay me, not.

"Uh...Can we please talk?" Nick asked. I sat up and watching him sit down with a sigh.

"Sure." I said turning around to face him.

"I know I acted I little weird about the magazine-"

"It's fine Nick really!" I said cutting him off.

'No its not okay! See this has happened before..." Nick said trailing off after the okay part.

"Pardon?"

"I said this has happened before!" He said a lot louder this time.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't answer this time but had the same expression as he had in the car when Miley Cyrus' song came on.

"Does this have something to do with Miley?" I asked but I needed no answer. Still he looked down and nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked shyly, I defiantly didn't want him getting mad.

"Not really but you need to know." He said finally looking up from his lap.

"Okay..." I said waiting for him to open up about everything.

"Well as you might have know there were rumours of Miley and me dating?" He began looking up at me. I shook me head saying 'no'.

"Nick you have to understand something. Australia is different to America. Very different. You-" I began to explain but he stubbornly cut me off.

"Okay so you didn't know but we did date about a year and a half ago. We told no body. Miley and I weren't big back then so it wasn't a big deal. But when Miley started acting on Hannah Montana and we signed with Hollywood Records rumours started and they were true on a way but starting when Camp Rock was heard about and Demi and I being the same age well you know what happened. So then J.O.N.A.S started and Kevin, Joe and I picked you." I was finally starting to understand but Nick wasn't at the auditions for J.O.N.A.S I looked up at him with confusion.

"You wont there! Were you?" I said still very confused.

"Erm yeah we were behind the black window, watching everyone. That's how I knew what you looked like the first time I spoke to you!" He said smiling, I smiled back remembering the first time I saw him.

"Oh! No way! Faired Dinkum!" I said laughing. Nick was responsible for my dream coming true, no way!

"Yea! Anyway back to my story. We had an interview a day after the interview with me and you and I might have said some things about you that may have make even more rumours..."

What did you say!?" I asked curiously.

"I said that a liked you and thought you were pretty..." He said quietly. He looked up at me and quickly back down at his shoes.

"Nick..." I wanted to tell him a liked him more then a friend, but I knew I couldn't do that. Not yet anyway. "That's the nicest, sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" No lie. He looked him and smiled shyly. "And for the record I like you and think your really pretty as well!" He started laughing. What did I say? Oh Monet. You just called him pretty, his a boy! Boy boy boy boy! If anyone was feeling super stupid that person would be me, Miss Kayla Ashlee Monet.

"Hey, lets just ignore everything about those magazines and pictures and everything else. We will do what we want. Okay?" I asked him, secretly I didn't want to ignore any of it. I liked him. I really liked him. But, I guess it wasn't meant to be...

"Agreed." Nick said, little did I know he was thinking the exact same thing...

"KEVIN!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

"HOW LONG TO GO?" I asked him still of course yelling.

"ABOUT 11 HOURS?"

"NO WAY!"

"YEAHH!"

"AWW MATE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT?"

"YEAHH THANKS!"

"NOOO JOSEPH STOP IT! THAT HURTS JOEE!" Kevin started yelling louder. I looked at Nick who was doubled over in laughter. I started laughing and told Nick "We should probably go see what's wrong." We walked into the kitchen and found Joe's purity ring suck in Kevin's curly locks with Kevin holding a Red Bull away from Joe. Nick and I started laughing twice as much, Joe and Kevin sending us glares that could kill.

"Now boys how did this happen?" I asked as Nick took the Red Bull straight out of Kevin's grip.

"Well I was innocently drinking Red Bull and Kevin told me I'd had enough and I hadn't, just saying and then I tried to get the Bull back and Kevin didn't give it and then we ended up like this!" Joe said happily. Gosh how much did he have?

Okay Joseph, your anything but innocent and the Bull? What the heck?" Nick asked.

After we had helped Joe get his ring out of Kevin's hair the two of them had a wordy discussion about Red Bull and limiting himself. Nick and I sat back laughing our heads off. Five minutes later Joe entered with a annoyed look on his face.

"Having fun?" Nick asked Joe. We didn't get on answer back all we got was pushed out of the room.

"Geeh thanks!" I said sarcastically as Joe shut the door in our face.

"Well, I love your brothers." I said holding back a giggle.

"Pfft. Me to." Nick said smiling.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We walked over to the TV and Nick started going though all the movies.

"Transformers, The Notebook, Pirates, Legally Blonde, Supernatural Series."

"Wait why do you have Legally Blonde?" I asked Nick.

"I have no idea." Nick said laughing once again.

"How about Supernatural?"

"Yes!" Nick said throwing his arm in the air. I shot him a questionable look.

"Most girls make me sat though The Notebook or something."

"Oh. I haven't seen that movie."

"What to watch it?" Nick asked.

"Nar, maybe after." I said and watched Nicks face turn into a smile as he turned and put on Supernatural.

Thirteen episodes later and Three bowls of popcorn we were both out cold, both snuggled up on the couch. Nicks arm around a waist and my head on his shoulder. Joe walked in and smiled at the so to be couple saying "The perfect couple."


	8. Oh My Monet

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while  
but i have with my other storys lol  
anyway replying to reviews!**_

**NickjonasLover2007-**_**Ha**_**ve you ever been in America though? No I haven't but my Mum has and she loved it. So I really want to go live there for a month or two!**

**ThenxtMrsNickJonas- is disney really not that big in austrailia? or did you make that upp?? No I wasn't making it up where i live- In Brisbane (its in queensland) Disney is stuff that six year olds watch. Not sixteen year olds. I didn't know about Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale or even the Jobros until i was babysitting my friends daughter and she was watching Hannah Montana the episode with the jonas brothers (don't call me a fake jonas fan im not!) lol.**

**Jelly-Drums- I know Vegemite is the best most amazing thing! Lol im eating a vegemite sanner right now! And I agree eating vegemite straight is the best way to eat it! **

_**Anyway this is getting pretty long! REVIEEWWWW!**_

I woke up to a constant nudging, rolling over a saw Joe's hazel eyes peering down at me his thick soft lips curved into a smile.

"Wakey! We are here!" Joe said struggling to get up in his black skinny leg jeans. Woah. These boys needed to learn Australian fashion.

"I'm so up!" I said getting my stuff together and running to the jet's door where I saw Nick learning against it.

"Now this is my first time in Australia so you will be coming with me when I first step on Australian soil." Nick smiled. I beamed brightly, I was finally home and somewhat nervous. We looked out the door to see Joe already down walking towards the airport doors excitedly.

"Alright." I said as we started walking down the stairs until Nick stopped at the bottom of them. "Nick?" I asked watching him closely.

"I'm nervous." Nick said simply.

"I know I am to-" I said but was interrupted by Nicholas.

"Why would you be nervous? You have been here before! What if Australian's don't like Americans or what if Australian's gang up and bully me!" Nick raved. Gosh this boy.

"Okay first I would know since I went to American not knowing anyone, you know me. So point to you. Secondly I'm Australian and I know foreign boys with accents and stuff are way cuter. So know girls wont hate you. Thirdly I'm Australia and I don't bully you. So three points to you Nick-o." I said counting the points of on my fingers.

He smirked that stupid Jonas smirk, yeah the one that made girls go weak at the knees. "You think I'm cute?"

"No I didn't say that!" I lie. I lie! I felt my cheeks go three shades redder.

"No but you said foreign boys are cuter. I am a foreign boy to you and all these girls here!" He said getting more excited by the minute. _If only he knew_...

"Yeah but I'm foreign to you so that makes me cuter!" I fought back stubbornly.

"Yeah it does. But still I'm the one in Australia!" He said looking around in the girls in the lobby. I felt jealous once I saw him eyeing a brown headed tall girl.

"So you think I'm cute?" I said laughing –hiding my jealous well if you ask me. I kept looking at the girl but I tried not to but hey what can I say I'm the jealous type of girl.

Nick leaned in and whispered slowly in my ear. "I think you're cuter when your jealous." I turned bright red at this and he walked off with that damn cute Jonas smirk hanging off his lips. I followed him into the middle of the lobby where he stood with Kevin laughing.

"What's happening?" I asked following there eyes to see Joseph Jonas trying to chat up some girl.

"Joe is trying to get a date with some Australian girl." Kevin said still laughing.

"Oh boy." I said laughing. I doubled over laughing and Kevin and Nick starting looking at my funnily. "Watch." I said and started counting back. "Four, three, two, one. Owch!" I said laughing as Joe had just been slapped on the check. A girl with shoulder length brown hair and gentle looking brown eyes. Wait.

"Chloe?" I yelled the girl turned and watching her eyes light up I dropped everything in Nick's arms, him, Kevin and Joe watching as I ran over to the girl that just slapped the so called 'American heartthrob'.

"KAYLAAA! OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE YOUR FINALLY HERE! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Chloe yelled as we want into a huge bear hug.

"You look so different!" I said looking her up and down.

"No way! You do!" Chloe said smiling. I felt my cheeks starting to get sore from all the smiling.

I turned around and almost forgot about the Jonas boys. "Erm I have some people for you to meet!" I said excitedly. Turning around a waved at Nick, Joe and Kevin and mouthed 'Come'. I could tell you at that moment Joe's face was priceless, boy I wish I had a camera!

"This is Kevin, Nick and-" I said pointed to each of the boys.

"Joe." Chloe spat. Joe turned bright red and kept looking down like his shoes were the most important thing in the world right now.

"Okay well. Better go get the luggage!" Nick said happily grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the luggage pick up area.

"Talk about awkward!" Nick said as we both burst into fits of laughter. Joseph, Joseph poor kid, looked like could have died of embarrassment.

After spending ten minutes in the private luggage area, only for the people who flew in the jets we made our well into the open area when I started putting on my sunglasses to hind my identity from fans.

"Oh man I forgot mine!" Nick said as he looked though his bag for sunglasses and his normal baseball cap.

"Don't worry you wont need it." I said patting him in the shoulder, if was going to find out sooner then I hoped.

"What, why? I don't want to get chased or trampled!"

"Trust me. You will not need it."

"Fine, I'm going to find somewhere to eat." Nick said as he walked off. I stood there all by myself looking around until a realized a boy about my age was eyeing me closely. I shrugged off the feeling and looked down at my navy blue chipping nail polish. Looking up I saw the boy that was watching me slowly make his way over to me.

"Hey."

"Hi." I answered looking up though my white sunglasses. The boy was cute with his tan his bright blue eyes seemed to really stand out, he had long shaggy surfer boy hair that was brown and looked natural and ever so cute. I looked around for Chloe or Nick or really anyone. I didn't want to talk to this boy, I thought he might know who I saw so I looked back down to my nails and started scratching the nail polish off watching the blue colours fall into my lap.

"I'm Daniel." He added plainly and smiling showing perfect gleaming teeth, straight as ever.

"Kayla." I said looking up with a short smile.

"You know you look a lot like Kayla Monet. You know off Home and Away!" Oh snap. He was on to me.

"Really?" I asked looking down at my nails again.

"Your her aren't you?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head hoping he wasn't going to make a big deal but they always seem to.

"Cool. Its an awesome show!" He said simply. I little girl about the age of twelve was now looking at me with wide eyes. I shot a smile in her direction and looked her to the luggage area to see Nick watching the boy who are sitting across from me closely. I swear I saw a sign of jealously flicker across his eyes.

"OH MY MONET MUMMY ITS KAYLA MONET!" The little girl from before yelled tugging on her mothers sleeve of her shirt. Suddenly everything went quiet I knew what was coming. I stood up and walked slowly over to Joe and Kevin before a cry of screams broke out and all that was herd was 'KAYLA!', 'OH MY MONET!' and the occasional 'MAN SHES HOT!' from the few watching boys. I started running for Chloe's limo when people started noticing Chloe Steaden was there to even more crys and screams break out. Once we were safely into the limo all three Jonas boys turned looking at me and Chloe, mostly however me.

"Oh snap."


	9. Notice!

Sorry I havent updated in so long!

I as you can probably tell, I have writers block with these three stories; The Cost Of Fame, White Eyes and Redwood Hills.

Im thinking of getting some fresh people to audition to play, the main, and the two best friends. To all you Jonas fans, sorry but this ones going to be THE COVENANT! Its going to be Reid centred since everyone has been asking for a Reid one.

Go Audition!And Help me!

Thanks :)


End file.
